


Anomalous Portals

by raptor_moon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor_moon/pseuds/raptor_moon





	Anomalous Portals

Title: Anomalous Portals  
Word Count: 100 x 4  
Rating: PG, T  
Primeval100 Challenge # 524 – It’s a dinosaur!  
Characters: Connor, Becker, Tony Stark, Dr. Strange  
Warnings: None  
Primeval - Not mine, No money made, Wish they would be making more…

 

Tony Stark sat on his sofa, glass in hand. He had just finished a teleconference with Tokyo when his living room exploded with shimmering light. He shook his head to clear it, but the vision remained. He sniffed his drink and confirmed it was apple juice, not whiskey, so he wasn’t drunk.  
“Friday, call Reed Richards and Dr. Stephen Strange.”  
Both men seemed surprised by the call. “I wanted to know who’s responsible for the glowing portal has opened in my living room?”  
Before they could answer the portal pulsed. “Something’s coming through. It’s a dinosaur!”  
The line went dead.

<^>

Before Dr. Strange could retry the call, a fiery portal opened up and the Sorcerer Supreme of the newly rebuilt London Sanctum stepped through, with several scientists and soldiers in tow.  
“An anomaly has opened up somewhere in New York City; we need to locate and lock it down.” A young man held up a beeping device, sweeping it in a circle.  
“It’s in Stark Tower.” Stephen wasted no time opening a portal.  
“Boss, the Mark XLVIII was not meant to be ingested.” The Ironman armor hung half out of the allosaurus jaw.  
Stephen stared in shock, “It’s a dinosaur!”

<^>  
“Friday, send a three second burst through the repulsors, increasing intensity by one percent every ten seconds until this behemoth decided I am not a chew toy!”  
“Try not to kill it; we don’t know what that would do to the timeline!” Connor shouted as he began to assemble the locking device.  
“That’s why I am not using full power!”  
Becker took aim and fired the EMD, “Sorry this might hurt a bit.”  
The allosaur reared back and released Ironman who shot across the room. As soon as he was released, Connor locked the anomaly.  
“So that was a dinosaur.” 

<^>  
With the anomaly locked and the threat contained, Stark looked questioningly at Dr. Strange.  
Stephen shook his head, “Magical involvement was solely transport. You ok?”  
“Suit can handle it.” Tony let the armor fall away as he approached the newcomers.  
“You’re Ironman!” Connor squeaked.  
Tony grinned before turning to the soldier. “Who designed your tech?”  
Stark reached for an EMD, but Becker pulled back, “Careful, it’s dangerous.”  
“It’s a dinosaur, what’s the recharge rate, about 3 seconds? It should be closer to 20 milliseconds.”  
Stark whirled on Connor, “Let’s go down to my lab, you can explain that locking device?”


End file.
